One Day
by twelvestopsandhome
Summary: A uneventful day in Sherwood is changed by a welcomed yet unexpected guest. RobinMarian. Some outlaw action too! Love those guys!


Hello again…I said there'd be more super soon and here it is! Okay this is…a lot less sad than the last one but there is still some emotion in it. It doesn't really need an introduction so…go for it! Also there might be the odd mistake here and there but I've checked it out a few times and posted it on others sites so it should be okay! Enjoy! And let me know what you think! xx

One Day

It was early afternoon in Sherwood Forest but far from reaping the benefits of a ambush on a passing carriage or planning to storm the castle, the outlaws were sitting around, doing nothing!

'I have to say, I thought being an outlaw would be a little bit more exciting then this' commented Will picking at his axe.

Djaq and Allen nodded in agreement. 'Surely there's some damsel in distress somewhere who needs rescuing' said Allen rising from his sitting position to move across the camp.

'Marians bound to know other women, we would ask her'

Robin who was at the top of the camp inspecting arrows laughed. 'Good idea Allen, I'll go ask Marian for other women, she'll love that!'

Allen sighed 'Well I don't see anyone else throwing ideas out there'

'I'd love a bath…' Much said dreamily causing the entire camp to erupt in laughter. He looked around confused. 'What?'

Suddenly they heard the pounding sound of galloping horses, grabbing their weapons the outlaws rose to their feet.

'Excellent' Will muttered.

They could hear the sound coming nearer. From a far they saw a hooded figure riding a black horse heading straight for them. When the figure did not slow down they raised weapons. The figure still did not slow done though they were merely feet away.

'Can we help you?' called out Little John.

The horse stopped right next to them and the figure dismounted causing the outlaws to back away. The figure turned to them pulling down its hood.

'Lady Marian?' said a exclaimed Much.

'You know you lot are not very good outlaws, I hardly think 'Can we help you' is an appropriate greeting for a potential threat' Marian said smugly.

'To what do we owe the pleasure milady or are you only here to insult us? Asked Robin moving forward.

Marian smiled sweetly 'I just thought I'd pay a visit' she said pushing past him moving down into their camp 'any thing exciting going on?' she asked looking around.

'No milady, its been very quiet' admitted Djaq.

'Oh' Marian said with an element of disappointment in her voice. 'Well then just carry on with what you were doing' she instructed them sitting down next to the fire.

They all looked at Robin for some sort of reasoning. All he could manage was a shrug of his shoulders.

As instructed they all continued with what they were doing (which wasn't a whole lot) except for Robin who sat down opposite her on the other side of the fire. She smiled over at him but did not say a word.

'Is there something wrong Marian? He asked cautiously.

'No' she replied simply.

Minutes passed in silence until Will finally plucked up the courage to ask a question he wanted to ask since he first meet Robin.

'Robin' he called over.

Robin raised his head to meet Wills gaze in response.

Will took a deep breath in 'Canitryoutyourbow? he asked hurriedly.

'My bow?' asked Robin a little over protectively before smiling 'Of course its against the tree over there'

Will rushed over to the awaiting bow grabbed a couple of arrows and proceed to aim for any tree that he could see. He released the first arrow suddenly causing it to bounce off the nearest tree and land flat on the ground.

'No Will you got to…' Robin began but was interrupted by Marian who was on her feet 'raise your right arm a little, look I'll show you'. She walked over to where the defeated Will stood.

'May I?' she asked reaching for the bow.

Will handed it to her in silence. 'Keep your right arm straight in line with your eyesight and your left arm, take a deep breath and release' with that she released the arrow which viciously stabbed the tree that Will's arrow had bounced off.

Marian turned around, rather pleased with herself, to find everyone staring at her.

'Whoa' whispered Allen.

'Well, I did learn from the best' she explained.

'Really, who?' asked Robin sarcastically. '

Just someone I used to know, they say he never misses.' she said playing along.

'I must meet him, he sounds very intriguing' Robin continued.

'I don't think you'd like him' Marian said innocently.

The rest of the outlaws laughed. 'Her I like' said Little John leaning over to Much.

It was late Afternoon in Sherwood Forest when Much decided it was dinnertime.

'Will the Lady Marian be joining us for dinner?' he asked politely looking at Marian who had retaken her seat around the fire.

'I would love to, thank you Much'. 'if that's alright' she added quietly looking to Robin.

He smiled and nodded. While he loved having her around he knew something wasn't quite right. Much made a little bow without thinking and proceeded to start his sacred ritual of making dinner.

'How are you getting on Will?' Marian called up to the young Scarlett.

Will, still holding Robin's bow turned around smiling 'I think I've got it!' he called down.

'Good' she whispered. Turning back, she realised Robin was staring at her.

'Is there something wrong?' she asked leaning in to the fire.

'No' he mumbled suddenly becoming very interested in everything but her.

Sensing an awkward silence was coming upon them, Allan sat down around the fire, urging the others to do so too.

'Ah yes! You all rest there while I cook dinner, I don't need any help but thank you for asking!' Much said sarcastically.

'So Marian' said Allan ignoring Much 'do tell us, what was our Robin here like as a child?'

Marians eyed widened in shock at this question. She looked around to see all the outlaws including Robin looking at her in great interested, even Much had stopped chopping.

'Trouble' she answered firmly.

'Nothing has changed then' said Little John smiling.

'Oi!' said Robin mockingly pretending to be hurt.

'One time, he dared me to steal apples from the market in Nottingham.' Marian explained. 'Of course, I was caught as was Robin who was hiding behind another stall.'

Robin laughed 'I thought your father would never let me near you again'.

'Why did you do it?' asked Djaq bemused but amused.

'I was young and impressionable and' she hesitated 'I loved him'. 'How things change' said Robin quietly.

'Yes' agreed Marian 'I'm a lot less impressionable now…. and not as young.'

Going back to the dinner, Much smiled to himself.

Robin decided to turn the tables. 'She makes out that she was the innocent one in all this' he began, looking at his men. 'She was the one encouraging me to get up to mischief so I could bring her along!'

The outlaws sniggered.

Robin turned to Marian 'I was so smitten that you knew I couldn't say no to you'

Marian smiled 'So I took advantage of you?' she asked sweetly.

'Your words not mine' Robin finished smirking.

'Dinners ready' called Much sounding pleased with himself. Walking down to where they all sat he handed each of them their food.

'You've really out done yourself Much' commented Allan tasting the food.'

'Well we do have a guest' Much explained smiling at Marian. 'Well in that case' Robin said seriously 'Lady Marian should join us every evening for dinner'

Marian couldn't believe it when she found herself blushing at Robin's words.

Dinner was well and truly delicious. Will and Allan had wondered further into the forest to eh… relieve themselves. Little John was dosing under a large oak tree, and Djaq was helping Much clean up after dinner (she had taken pity on him!).

In effect Marian found herself alone with Robin for the first time since she had arrived. Up to this point Robin had thought Marian was enjoying herself that was until she turned to him suddenly with a serious look on her face.

'You have to stop Robin' she said with a firm and steady voice.

'Stop?' he asked confused.

'With the Sheriff and Gisbourne, you have to stop…teasing them the way you are, the sheriff is a very powerful man and does not appreciate being made a fool of' she explained seriously.

Robin rose from his sitting position but faced her still. 'he is making a fool out of himself, he does not need our help for that, if we do nothing innocent people will continue to suffer, its just until King Richard returns'

Marian laughed harshly 'If King Richard returns'

'Do not say such a thing' Robin spat out bitterly.

Marian pretended to ignore the bitterness in his voice and returned to her soft voice. 'Robin, listen to me, the sheriff will not stop till he has you and your public…shenanigans are not helping, do you really want this to turn into a war?' she finished, pleading with him.

'Do not lecture me on war Marian!' he shouted 'I've been to war, I've lived through war and it is not a word one throws around easily.'

Though they were trying to ignore the increasingly loud voices, Much and Djaq could not ignore Robin's outburst and stopped to see what the matter was.

'I've convinced myself one day I'll arrive in Nottingham and see your body swinging from the end of a noose! Marian screamed at Robin with obvious emotion in her voice.

Much grimaced at Marians words and Little John began to stir from his snooze.

'So be it!' he yelled back 'if it is for the good of the people, for the good of England!'

Marian sniggered and turn her head as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing 'dulcet decorumst pro patria mori eh Robin?'

Robin looked down at his feet taking a breath.

'It not like that' he said quietly

'No?' she asked keeping a loud and steady voice 'then what is it like'?

'Is everything alright?' asked Will who had just returned with Allan, from the top of the camp.

Much shook his head vigorously and made a 'shush' gesture with his mouth. Will quickly turned silent.

'What is it like?' Marian asked again with even more force in her voice.

'It's…' Robin began but hesitated 'I don't have to explain myself to you; it is no concern of yours'

'Of course it's of concern to me! I care about you' Marian breathed 'about all of you' she quickly added looking to all the outlaws.

Realising none of them would meet her gaze she turned back to Robin, sighing. 'Please think about what I've said, you say evil prevails when good people do nothing, but without you there may not be good people brave enough to make a difference.'

Much to the outlaws surprise, Marian remained with them after her and Robin's 'disagreement'. No one had spoken in what felt like hours, each of them were trying to find the right words. Each of the outlaws were scattered around the camp trying to become distracted by something but every now and then raising their heads to met each others gaze but avoiding Marian and Robin's.

'It's getting dark' Marian broke the silence quietly 'I should be going'

'Yes you should' Robin spoke equally as quiet, not daring to look at her. Nodding, she turned to walk to her horse but was stopped by Much who stood in front of her.

'Milady' he spoke with a pleading voice.

'It is alright Much' she said with a faint smile 'and thank you for dinner'.

'Of course' he mumbled letting her pass.

'No' Robin said loudly more to himself then anyone else. 'Stay, please, we'll talk' he pleaded with her.

Marian raised her eye brow, showing that she did not believe him.

'No shouting, promise' he added, half laughing.

'Very well' Marian replied.

With this the outlaws began moving and shuffling as loud as possible and launched into conversations about the first thing that popped into their heads.

'Fancy a walk?' asked Robin.

'A walk sounds lovely' laughed Marian at the outlaw's antics.

They walked for a few brief moments in silence before Marian broke the silence again.

'I'm sorry, you're right, it is none of my business.'

Robin opened his mouth to speak but found that no words were coming out. Marian put her head in her hands and sighed 'I can't believe I started shouting in front of everyone'

'Don't worry about them' Robin reassured her 'they welcome a bit of drama and I'm sure they're delighted to hear you care'

'I do care' she stressed 'and it pains me to think that you thought I didn't.'

Robin stopped and turned to her. 'Since I returned things between us have been so-'

'forced' Marian interrupted.

'I was going to say tense' Robin continued 'We spend next to no time together but when we do I feel like you'd rather be anywhere else then with me but then you turn up today with no word of explanation and spend the whole day with us' Robin shrugged his shoulders at a loss at what to say next.

Marian began to walk on again and Robin quickly followed.

'I wanted to spend time with you without it feeling forced, without you getting something out of it, I wanted to see if it felt the same as it used to.' Marian explained looking into space.

'and does it?' asked Robin 'does it feel the same'?

'No' Marian answered simply. 'maybe I was naïve to think it would, five years is a long time apart, we grew up' she concluded.

Again Robin opened his mouth to speak, to tell her nothing has changed, that he still felt the same way he did when he left but no words came out.

'But' Marian began again her voice faltering 'why do I still feel close to you?, why, after all this time was I secretly relieved when you came back to m-' realising that she was crying she stopped.

Robin, not knowing what do to, reached out to her but backing away from his touch she finished 'why do I still care?'

Robin was speechless; he could find no words of comfort or answers.

'Right after you left, when I fell ill I used to joke that I was suffering from a broken heart' Marian half-laughed gently. 'but as time passed, I guess my heart mended but then one day you suddenly appear at my door-step as if nothing had changed and yes, part of me wanted to run to you. to tell you how I missed you, how much I lo-' Marian stopped herself from saying it, though she was pretty sure he knew how she felt from her words she was not ready to say it out loud. 'but I didn't' she finished still shedding light tears.

'Say something you fool, anything!' thought Robin who was still silent.

As if reading his thoughts,

Marian also urged him to speak. 'Robin, please say something'

A man of action opposed to words Robin reached out for her again, without her objecting he pulled her to him and held her while she continued to cry softly.

'They've been gone quiet a while' commented Allan looking around 'its really dark, hope there both alright.' Will smirked

'Allan, think of who it is, Robin Hood and the Night watchman, I think they'll be alright'

'Yes' laughed Little John 'but who will protect them from each other?'

'Robin?' whispered Marian walking very slowly and carefully beside him

'Hmm?' replied Robin.

'Can you actually see anything?'

'Not a blessed bit' he replied truthfully 'I can faintly hear voices coming from this direction though' he said more reassuringly 'take my hand' he reached out his own hand, but due to her being a lot nearer to him than he first thought his hand came in contact with her body a lot faster than he was expecting.

'Marian?' he asked quietly

'Hmm?' she answered 'What part of your body was that?' he asked with caution.

Marian was silent for a brief moment before answering 'I would rather not say'

Both of them blushed and for once that night were thankful for the extremely dark night.

'my hand is here' Marian spoke softly slipping her hand into his 'lead on'

'I'm sorry about… that' Marian said confidently 'I had no right to release that all on you. I hadn't planned to. It just came out' Robin squeezed her hand

'Marian' he breathed and stopped walking turning in to face her though all her could make out was the outline of her face 'We knew this was coming, we knew we would reach a make or break point sometime, and this is it, you're right you shouldn't feel the way you do it would be so much easier if you hated me and I didn't care'

Marian was stunned at this suddenly surge of words from Robin and found herself unable to speak 'but you don't hate me and I do care! So what are we going to do about it?'

Marian shook her head though she knew he could not see her. 'There is nothing we can do Robin, I am promised to Gisbourne'

'You were once promised to me, but you got around that' Robin joked, quickly realising that it was not the right thing to say when he felt a firm hand strike his face. 'How dare you say that to me? I would have married you in a instant' she said loudly.

'Marian' Robin spoke calmly 'I did not mean that, I didn't even think'

'There you two are' came a voice from further ahead 'We thought heard voices'

Neither Marian nor Robin replied 'It is you two isn't it?' the voice came again.

'Yes, Much it is us' replied Robin.

'I should be getting back to Knighton Hall' Marian announced once they were all back in camp. 'It is extremely late'

'Would you like be to accompany to back'? asked Robin.

Marian hesitated before replying 'No thank you, there is no need.'

Robin nodded his head trying to cover his disappointment.

'Thank you for having me' Marian turned to all the outlaws, 'and thank you for dinner again Much.'

Much found himself giving a little bow again for the second time that day. 'You are always welcome milady'

Will stated with a smile.

'Always' Robin repeated.

'In that case I must come again soon' Marian replied with every intention of doing so. She mounted her horse and with one last goodbye to the outlaws she rode back to Knighton Hall (albeit slower than she came, it is extremely dark remember!)

'Well I must say I really enjoyed having her here today' Much commented as she rode away.

'Here here' said Little John.

'Great with a bow! Who knew?' laughed Will. All the outlaws laughed and began talking amongst themselves as they walked down to the fire.

But Robin remained firmly where he stood,

'Alright Robin?' Allan asked as he passed.

'Fine' he replied unconvincingly.

They had so much to sort out, to talk about and neither of them had a clue where to begin.

So many things lay between them, not only Gisbourne but their past and the bitterness they both knew lay in Marian. They would sort it out, it would be alright, they would be together again even if it was only for one day.


End file.
